Due to the open nature of the Internet, encryption is often used to protect data communicated between two devices. For instance, (Hypertext Transfer Protocol Secure) HTTPS is widely used to provide secure communications over the Internet. HTTPS is a protocol that provides a connection encrypted by Transport Layer Security (TLS) or its predecessor, Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) (collectively referred to herein as TLS). TLS traffic is encrypted with a shared session key created from a pair of asymmetric keys. The cipher used to generate that session key can be categorized as having forward secrecy or not. If the cipher used to encrypt data does not have forward secrecy, then a third party that captures all the encrypted data and at some point in the future gains access to at least one of the asymmetric keys can decrypt all the captured data. If the cipher uses forward secrecy, however, the third party could not decrypt the captured data. There are some circumstances in which encrypted data may be captured for legal reasons. If the captured data was encrypted using a cipher without forward secrecy, the captured data is subject to decryption. Currently, this is no way for a user to detect such legal decryption.